Love conqures all, or does it
by Dr Dwarf
Summary: Aftermath of loosing his memories.   To get the jist of what i'm talking about you have to read 'Is it a bird, is it a plane, no! it's a madman.
1. Chapter 1

The Master's memories hadn't returned any further and the Doctor was beginning to think that they never would, he'd even been trying to give the Master's locked away memories a little nudge with mental suggestion from his own mind, but the Master just remained unresponsive to it, the Doctor had even tried hypnosis but he had been adamant at the idea of hypnotising the Master into unblocking his memory from the inside, but he tried it none the less and not even that worked, now it was time for drastic measures, but the Doctor had to find him first, since being on board the TARDIS the Master had seemed to vanish a lot and it worried the Doctor, he began to think that this memory loss thing was just a game, a game so the Master could get off of Earth.

"Master! Where are you? Come on you have to be around here somewhere."

He sighed and then went looking for his fellow Time Lord.

After what felt like hours of searching but was only twenty minutes he found the Master, he was looking around his old room, the room that he had back when the Master was just his name and not his desired occupation.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well you know me, you should have come here first."

"I haven't been here in years myself."

"The TARDIS thought it might help me regain my memory if I came here."

"And has it?"

"Only of what I left behind."

"What do you mean?"

"When I became this wreck, this Master that everyone's afraid of, I can only remember what I left behind when I became him."

"You talk about him as if he's all bad."

"He is all bad...no sorry I'm all bad. From what I hear there isn't a good bone in his body."

"There is Master, there's many good bones in your body you just can't see it because you're on the inside. If you borrowed my eyes for a while then you'd see it, because it's there but because you're him you refuse to believe that."

"How can you say all this? He left you...I left you. Why do you say all these things?"

"Because I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes I do."

"Even when you know what I am?"

"Yes. I love you and I always have because I have always known it wasn't your fault. True I thought you were mad but then I realised that you were just a game to the Time Lords, an experiment, I don't blame you for being who you are, like taking over planets, I don't blame you."

"Why not? It is my fault isn't it?"

"The drums aren't no, taking over the planets are though and I admit that, if there was nothing wrong with you and you were just evil then I would leave you to the planets defences, like when you took over Earth, not when you turned everyone into you, the time before that, I could have left you to Torchwood, I could have left them to kill you but I didn't, Jack wanted to take you to prison but I said that you should stay with me, before Lucy shot you."

"Short version Doctor."

"Ah so you I see you're feeling a little better."

"A little."

"Good. Well if I knew that you meant all that you do I'd leave you to the government of the planet you happen to be on, even if you happen to rule that planet, there's bound to be someone somewhere who disagrees with you and will fight. But because I know it's not your fault I jump in and help you because I love you."

The Master looked at the Doctor and sighed.

"Am I supposed to love you back?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"That's up to you, I can't say yes because you'll be mighty upset with me when you get your memory back."

"How do I get it back though?"

"Do you want it back first of all?"

"Yes I do. I can't live like this. You know me better than I do. Come on; tell me, what am I like?"

"Master don't do this to yourself, getting high rate isn't worth it. But I think I can fix this and fix your energy problems at the same time."

"How?"

"You'll have to put your life totally in my hands; you'll have to trust me no matter what."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to force you into a self healing coma, once in the coma I'll...well you'll find out when I bring you out of it."

"I'll be alright though right?"

"You'll be fine. As if I'd let anything happen to you."

The Master nodded cautiously.

"Okay. I'll let you do it."

The Doctor looked at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Come on then, to the infirmary we go."

The Doctor took hold of the Master's hand and pulled him from the Master's old bedroom which he was sure would become his new bedroom, or at least a room he would occupy again.

The Master followed the Doctor willingly, he didn't know what was going to happen to him but he was sure that it'd work; well he was hoping it would work but hoping is better than rejecting the offer and living like this.

When they got to the infirmary the Master was asked to sit in the chair, this chair looked petrifying. To him looked like a medieval torture device. His wrists were strapped in, and then his ankles.

"Doctor are you sure this is safe?"

"I'm sure, this is as safe as safe can be."

"Listen, if you bring my memories back am I going to hate you?"

"Who knows? It's a possibility but who knows anything for sure. You could end up loving me, which would be unusual for you, and you could end up hating me. The mind is a delicate thing."

With what movement he had in his arm the Master grabbed the Doctor's wrist and forced him to look him in the eye.

"Don't make me hate you. I don't want to hate you."

"That doesn't sound like the Master talking."

"I'm not sure myself but I don't want to hate you, please don't make me hate you."

The Doctor gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll do my best Master I promise."

The Master then put his entire life in the Doctor's hands, he relaxed back into the chair and obeyed every instruction he was given carefully, after all his life did depend on it. He soon began to feel exhausted, too tired to stay awake any longer, then his vision turned dark and his head slumped forward.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor had the Master in his induced coma, he was monitoring him carefully, for a single hour he'd have to be monitored carefully, just to make sure that everything was normal and he was showing no signs of stress. Once the hour was up he could then go into the Master's mind, a connection deeper than anything he's ever tried before, he knew it was possible, he'd read dozens of cases about this while he was in the Academy, but he'd never done it before.

He paced around the infirmary for the entire hour, which seemed to take forever to pass, but it eventually did and there had been no problems, so now the TARDIS took over on automatic, the Doctor sat himself into the identical chair next to the Master's, the TARDIS sealed his wrists and ankles in and then brought the joined equipment down on top of his and the Master's head, these would allow for contact to be established.

Unlike the Master the Doctor wasn't put into a self healing coma, he just slipped himself into a meditative state, he felt himself slipping from his mind and into the Master's mind, his physical presence being his own body but surrounded by a white glow, presumably a part of the Master's mind created him like this so he could see his way around, clearly the comatose mind of the Master knew that the Doctor was trying to help and assisted him as best as it could.

Once his being settled he looked around, he was standing in a room, it was very dark, almost pitch black, normally this room no matter how evil the Time Lord was would be bright, because this was the entrance hall so to speak, the waiting room, it was what was beyond the doors he was staring at that worried him, but never the less he made a promise and he'd stick to it, he walked forward and put his hands on the doors to feel for a handle, he found none.

"Great." He muttered to himself.

He searched the room for something, anything, a key, a panel, anything to get the doors open, but he came up empty, he wasn't allowed his sonic screwdriver in here so that was useless as well, in the end he tried what he really should have tried in the first place, he knocked.

The doors slid open and what greeted him was what he had expected. Total darkness, the only light was the one he was surrounded in, which was why he was very thankful to the Master's mind for providing him with it.

The Doctor knew what he was looking for, and he knew where it was, he knew because he'd seen his own, it could be viewed as different things, a chest, a room, a globe, a well and even the most mundane of things, a cardboard box, inside these objects or rooms was something so precious to any Time Lord even the Master, his soul, hardly any Time Lord got to see another's soul except married couples and partners, the Doctor knew only that the Master kept his locked away, he knew it was a room and he knew where it was, not out of experience, but because normally where a Time Lords soul was would be like an ordinary room, it would be dark inside, just so the soul could hide in the darkness, but the Master's right now, was just up ahead, he could tell because from under the door the blue glow where the Master's soul was torn open could be seen from under the door.

The Doctor's features softened in sympathy, the Master must be in a lot of pain, his features then turned hard, now after seeing this he was determined to fix the problem, he walked to the door and examined it, it wasn't locked, in fact it looked as if the door handle and lock had been blown off, probably when he was resurrected.

The Doctor pushed open the door and what was inside was almost enough to make him weep. The Master's soul, normally confined within a chest in the middle of the room was around the whole room, and as soon as he passed the threshold of the door the blue essence that was flying freely around the room flew straight into a chest in the middle of the room, the very chest that it was supposed to be kept in.

The Doctor went to it and stroked the sides of it, smiling as he could feel the presence inside, he lifted the lid and watched as the essence inside curl up and form a hard shell around it, protecting what remained of it from the Doctor's intrusion. The Doctor smiled and looked down into his hand, inside his palm rested a golden fleck of energy, his own energy, he dropped the fleck of gold inside the chest and then closed the lid, he watched as the chest shook, it then sealed and locked itself, back as it was before it was blown open by the botched resurrection.

The Doctor left the room and noted with a smile how the door lock was repaired and sealed, all because he'd given up a little of his own soul so the Master's would transform it into his own and repair itself.

"Now, to get his memories back."

He moved from the soul room and looked around again, the corridor was illuminated now, not brightly but brighter than it had been, the Doctor could now see that the corridor was full of doors, some of them were open, in them were the memories that had already returned and others were locked, some had the keys in the doors and others were pass coded, meaning that they'd stay locked and weren't for him to see unless the Master wanted him too.

The Doctor begun the process of unlocking all the doors with keys in them, once they were unlocked the corridor begun getting brighter and brighter, when he finished it he could see clearly but still not brightly, fairly dull light compared to what it should be like. He came to two doors at the end of the corridor, the both of them had hand scanners as keys, and presumably since they were there he had the correct palm print to open either of them.

"Hmm...I don't have this."

But no two minds are the same and certainly not theirs, he pondered the doors for a while before he noticed that a scroll had appeared on an invisible surface next to him, he took it and unfolded it, he read it out loud.

"Time to choose...huh? Well that isn't very helpful is it?"

He put the scroll aside and pressed his ear to one of the doors, he couldn't hear anything inside, and he switched to the other door and received the same treatment. He stood back and looked at them for a while, looking around for any clues to what he was supposed to do, clearly there was something else because if all memories had been restored than he would have been removed from the Master's mind by his TARDIS because that meant that he'd be regaining consciousness.

He was at a loss to what could be behind the two sealed doors, clearly he had to choose between one thing and another, presumably he'd have the handprint for each of them but it was entirely up to him which one he opened, but he needed to know what was behind them first, he pressed his hands to each of them and tried to sense what was in them, all he got was darkness from one and light from the other, the light one filled him with fear though, so he rejected that one and went for the dark one, the one that made him feel comfortable, just as he was about to touch the keypad he heard the thundering of drums inside his head and it instantly made him back away, the roaring four beat rhythm continued to bang at his skull for several minutes after before they vanished into silence, he shook his head and went to the door that made him feel uncomfortable and pressed his palm to it, the door slid open and the room was plunged into darkness, then the room went bright again and the Doctor felt himself kicked out of the Master's mind, the final image he saw before he left fully was that of the Master coming out of the door he'd opened.

Then he was back in the TARDIS, awake and breathing heavily, when he'd been kicked out of the Master's mind he wasn't just shown to the door, he was literally kicked in the stomach and he still felt it, he felt winded. The TARDIS released him and he waited for the Master to regain consciousness.

When he did he stood up, he was shaky but clearly he was back to normal because he didn't show it too much.

"Master are you okay?"

His question went unanswered; the Master took a deep breath and looked the Doctor who was still holding his winded stomach.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, but don't expect me to answer."

He then left the infirmary and headed to the room that he was about to reclaim as his. The Doctor sat down in the chair and tried to regain his breath, he shook his head.

"You're welcome Master."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Do not own, please not to be suing me would be great._

_Authors note: Be prepared for the next chapter...or is it the one after? Oh well, the next two are a little bit cracky, but cracky romance is good for the soul, or so I've brainwashed myself into thinking._

The Doctor left the Master alone for a while, knowing that the TARDIS would provide him with anything he needed like food and such. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had continued his original path and opened the door that concealed the darkness, maybe the Master would be a bit more appreciative for all he's gone through just to get him back to normal.

The Doctor was sat in the kitchen having a cup of tea when the Master came in.

"Didn't come to find me I see."

"Why should I bother? You told me you would have answered."

"I know but I would have thought you would have at least came and begged, I like it when you beg."

"No begging Master."

"Spoil sport."

A silence descended over the pair of them, the Master prepared himself a cup of tea and sat down opposite the Doctor.

"Got nothing to say Doctor?"

"Nope."

"Would have thought you have."

"And I would have thought that even you would be decent enough to say thank you for all I've done for you."

"What? Getting my memories back and healing my soul? Yeah well you'll have to do a lot more than that if you want my thanks."

"I heard it you know."

"Heard what?"

"The drums, when I went into your mind, I heard them."

"Yeah I know. Funny thing about that, since I've been in my room I've not heard one beat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What exactly did you do when you went in my mind?"

"Nothing really, fixed your soul, then restored your memories and then got kicked in the stomach."

"I suppose I'll become your pet now then. Doomed to be kept for eternity."

"Nope. I promised."

"You promised? Promised who?"

"You."

"You didn't promise me anything."

"Yes I did, I promised the Master you were before I got your memory back, I promised him that I'd save his life, I wouldn't keep him and that I'd try my hardest to give him every memory back but make it so you don't hate me, but I guess I failed."

The Doctor grinned stupidly and stood up, dumping the contents of his tea into the sink along with the mug, he was about to leave the kitchen when he heard the Master speak up.

"I don't hate you."

"You could have fooled me Master."

"I don't though. You saved my life, gave me my memories back and you took the drums away."

"Consider it a thank you for saving me from Rassilon."

"Were you really scared?"

"Scared about what?"

The Master looked at the Doctor and sighed.

"When you said to me that you were scared that you'd left me to battle Rassilon alone, were you really scared?"

"Yes, I thought that I'd left you to suffer that when you saved my life and technically saved the planet and as your reward you got to battle him alone."

"Nah, I fell from the Vortex, hell of a fall. Besides if I was left to battle him on my own I'd have beaten him anyway, I had most of the Time Lords on my side, he really was a jackass."

The Doctor looked at the Master and smiled.

"I'm glad that I was able to keep my promise."

"Yeah well just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I like you."

The Master strode past the Doctor and the Doctor smirked and followed him.

"That's good enough for me."

"Good, 'cause it's all you're getting."

The Doctor broke off from the Master who was heading to the wardrobe room to change his clothes, the Doctor all but ran down the winding staircase and into the console room.

"Oh Master!"

"What now!"

"Where'd you want to go next?"

"Surprise me!"

The Doctor grinned, he programmed the coordinates, if a surprise is what the Master wanted, then a surprise is what he would get, but he'd have to have the surprise on the Doctor's terms.

"Dress nice!" he shouted up.

"Like I dress any other way, and if you mention hoodies I'll kill you."

The Doctor frowned.

"I thought hoodies looked sexy on you." He muttered into the console as he stared at the screen.

The Master came down around an hour later in a black suit, the Doctor looked at him and smiled and then turned to the console, his eyes widened and then he looked back to the Master.

"What happened to your blonde hair?" he asked in a state of panic.

"It looked silly with the suit."

"Aww...that suited you."

"Doctor, no, just no okay. The suit is more my style, besides, I refuse to become one of those blonde companions you're so fond of."

"You mention Rose Master and you can stay in here while I go out and enjoy your surprise."

"Ooh, you've got me a surprise, I love surprises."

"You asked me to surprise you."

"Yeah but...is this a present? I love presents, is it a planet."

"It is a planet but like I said in the Naismith mansion, you don't have to own the Universe, just see it, and you're going to see it at its best."

The Doctor threw the dematerialization lever and the Master was thrown to the ground as the TARDIS shook.

"What are you bloody playing at you lunatic driver!"

The Doctor turned to the Master who was sprawled out on the floor, he grinned stupidly.

"I never said this before but, welcome aboard."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I wish._

_AN: When you've finished reading this you'll probably go 'oh my god, that was pants' because that's the look I gave myself in the mirror when I finished writing it, next part is better, here's hoping :P _

"Alright so where have you landed us?"

The Master went to look at the screen but the Doctor blocked his view.

"No! You said you wanted a surprise."

The Master rolled his eyes and went to the TARDIS doors; he opened them and walked out onto the planet's surface. He didn't recognise the planet, but it was night time, splashes of colour lit the night sky up like exploding stars, clearly there was some kind of festival on, he walked from the TARDIS and from the alley they'd parked in, when he reached the street he was greeted with the sight of the planet's population, barely humanoid aliens, some green, some blue, purple, pink, red, all colours, streamers and banners decorated the streets, traditional music played, he rolled his eyes, was this the best the Doctor could do?

A teenage alien boy came up to him.

"We welcome you to our planet traveller."

He then put a garland around his neck, kissed him on the cheek and then ran off to join a group of his friends, the Master jumped when the Doctor crept up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do that! You nearly frightened the life out of me."

"Sorry. Hey, looks like you've got an admirer." The Doctor said looking at the garland of flowers around the Master's neck.

"Hmm...He kissed me on the cheek; I'm not going to catch anything am I?"

"Don't be silly. Even if you do you're a Time Lord, you couldn't die from it."

The Doctor took the Master's hand and walked off, dragging the Master behind him.

"Hey! I'm not one of your companions you can just drag around."

"Who's dragging? You just can't keep up."

The Master yanked his hand from the Doctor's and stood there.

"Oh come on Master." The Doctor whined watching the Master cross his arms like a defiant child.

"I'm not moving another inch until you tell me what your hurry is."

"We'll miss it if you don't stop sulking."

"Miss what?"

"Miss what I brought you here to see, this festival goes on all week, we've got plenty of time to see that, what I want to show you is one night only."

"Well why didn't you say so?"

The Master followed the Doctor out of the Town and through a set of woods.

"Doctor for heavens sake, they have transporters for this."

"I know but they take you to the stands to watch the display, I don't want to be in the stands, I'd much rather a more romantic setting."

That made the Master stop again.

"What did you just say?"

The Doctor stopped and sighed, turning around.

"I said a nicer setting now come on."

"No you didn't, you said romantic."

"So what if I did?"

"So what everything, what is this?"

"What's what?"

"This. Bringing me here to see some alien firework display, is this a date?"

"Don't be silly."

"Doctor, you can lie to your companions, but you can't lie to me."

"Fine! I'd have liked this to be a date but clearly it isn't because you're all miserable and grumpy."

"Well you can hardly expect me to be happy."

"Why not?"

"Well you could have at least told me it was meant to be a date for starters."

"Master I have known you too long, if I had said 'oh by the way this is a date' you would have instantly stormed to your room like a child, locked yourself in and tried your hardest to tell me you're not gay and that you don't care for me even though I know they're both lies."

The Doctor sighed and sat down in the middle of the clearing they'd stopped in. The Master looked down at him and sighed.

"Now who's stalling, I thought you had something to show me."

"Pointless now. I think we've missed it."

"Doctor you have a time machine."

"Yeah but it's taken all the spontaneity out of it now, now you know where we're going."

"Is this all because you told me you love me."

"What?"

"Before you got my memories back, you told me you love me, I remember that."

"Great, go on, laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"Because you just can't love me back, I know you can't, well not really can't love me, more like won't love me."

The Master sighed and sat down next to the Doctor.

"If that's what you think." He replied flippantly and then lay down and looked up at the starry sky.

"Master don't joke, it's not funny."

"Whose joking? You cut me short you do Doctor. That's the problem with you, you think you know me but what you think you know is really what you expect."

The Doctor looked down at the Master who was now staring at him.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The Master smiled and stood up.

"Come on Doctor, we can still go and see what you wanted to see."

"It's finished."

"Yeah but if I'm correct in thinking that you've picked a hillside, we can still sit there."

The Master smiled at the Doctor again and ran in the direction they had been walking in the first place.

"Catch me if you can Doctor!"

The Doctor grinned and took off after the Master. They never made it to the Cliffside he'd picked out, they ended up playing a childish game of tag around the woods, with various natives wondering what was going on, in the end though the colourful natives determined it was some sort of mating ritual.

After their humiliating game of tag they returned to the Town, they were greeted by the boy who had placed the garland around the Master's neck, next to him was a man dressed in white robes, presumably the leader of the planet.

"My humble congratulations to you both."

The two Time Lords looked at each other and shrugged.

"Thanks."

"We insist that you stay here tonight, as a gesture of thanks for choosing our planet. My son who I believe you've met shall show you the way to your accommodation."

The Master and the Doctor followed the pink boy to their overnight room, which was fairly lavish considering they hadn't actually done anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer- yada, yada, you know the drill._

_AN: I'm going to post two parts today maybe in sequential order I dunno yet (I'm doing the two of them because it's all I've done so far, the seventh part is a work in progress, the sixth part and I will warn you is a bit...well bleh, would be a good term to use._

That night the Doctor and the Master spent the night in their room which was basically an upscale chalet, they'd spent the night together in the same bed, they didn't see the point of one sleeping on the floor since there was no sofa, so they shared.

The Doctor was just waking up, he groaned as the bright light from the identical suns shone onto his face through the window, he sat up and looked around, the Master wasn't in the room, but then again why would he stick around if he was awake.

He hauled himself out of bed and went outside; the sight that greeted him was both shocking and comical. The Master was lying on a half couch dressed in a white robe, pretty much like a toga, he was totally adorned in flowers, garlands, anklets, bracelets, he even had a headdress made of various flowers on his head.

"Master what is all this?"

The Master looked around the white gazebo he was shaded under, there were white posies everywhere and ribbon draping from side to side and corner to corner.

"Who knows? They dressed me like this when I got up, I had hand maidens, never had hand maidens before."

The Master grinned and offered the Doctor some fruit from the bowl by his side.

"No thanks. Where is the guy...the leader, I need to see him, I don't like the looks of this. This reminds of a planet I went to before; they dressed their sacrifices up like this."

"Don't bother. I spoke to him earlier."

"And what did he say?"

"His name is Titorian."

"Did you get the name of this planet?"

"Managuam Ten, how come you didn't know?"

"TARDIS has got it listed as unknown, I've heard of their festivals though and I'd always wanted to come and see if they were as good as the Universe makes them out to be."

The Master finished off a piece of grape like fruit he'd been eating and looked at the Doctor who was smirking at him.

"And what's so amusing?"

"Nothing...did Titorian say where he was going? And get dressed; I have a feeling we're going to have to make a hasty exit."

"To the Palace, it's about five minutes walk from here I think, up the big hill, and why are we leaving? I love it here."

"Right, well I need to see him, wait here for me will you?"

"Like I'd move, this is brilliant."

The Doctor threw on the rest of his clothes and headed up to the palace, the Master was right the hill was big, and by the time he reached the palace he was out of breath which was unusual for him, with him being a Time Lord and running everywhere. Surprisingly enough he wasn't stopped by guards but he was escorted to the royal chamber by two green and burly men.

"We have brought this traveller to you your majesty."

"Good. Leave us."

The Doctor watched them leave and then turned to the man in front of him.

"You are Titorian are you not?"

"I am, so what brings you to my palace?"

"I was just wondering, why the Master is dressed up?"

"The Master? Oh the man you came with yesterday. He is dressed up for your ceremony of course."

"I'm sorry about this but you're not going to sacrifice him?"

"No, of course not. He has been adorned for the traditional ceremony."

"Humour me, what is this ceremony for?"

"Your wedding of course."

"But we're not..."

"I will not take no for an answer. You two are clearly dedicated to each other as we observed yesterday in the Saktari Forest."

"You did?"

"Your mating ritual."

"Ah, no, no that was just a game of tag."

"Tag?"

"Well yeah. It's an Earth game, one person chases another person and then when they touch the person who is touched has to chase you."

"But me and my son observed you chasing your partner?"

"Yeah because it was my turn...wait a second do you mean he's the bride?"

"Well of course, we don't dress the grooms up, they're perfectly capable themselves."

"Oh boy." The Doctor sighed "Listen Titorian, this planet of yours is truly beautiful but me and the Master aren't partners?"

"Aren't you? Well if you aren't why didn't he deny it when we sent him the hand maidens this morning?"

"Because he's a vain man, he loves the attention."

"Oh Doctor, that is your name isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Good, well this is just pre-wedding nerves, return to him, you'll feel better I'm sure."

The Doctor didn't have a chance to object when the guards were back and escorting him out. He sprinted down the hill and skidded to a stop by the chalet.

"Master!"

"I'm in here! I didn't move, just like you said."

The Doctor ran in and found him in the same place sipping wine.

"Master get dressed now."

"Why? this is fun."

"Do you know what this is?"

"Nope, and I don't care."

"Master they think you and I are partners. They've dressed you up because they think you're the bride."

"You what?"

The Master was soon stood up and pacing back and forth.

"They saw us playing tag last night, they think that was a mating ritual, in other words in their eyes I proposed to you."

"Damn, well you're good at these things, how to we get out of it?"

"Are you up for a brisk stroll this morning?"

"We're running away aren't we?"

"Uhh...basically yeah."

They were about to run when the wedding party arrived.

"Oh great, now what Doc?"

"I don't know."

"Are you two ready to become one?"

"I guess." The Doctor said nervously.

"Then your carriage awaits."

They were led outside and what awaited them was an open top carriage pulled by large grey birds with horns. The Master as the bride was helped in and the Doctor was left to get in of his own accord.

As they sat there pretending to be relaxed the Master leant into the Doctor.

"Any plans? Because if you've got one now might be the time to use it, I don't want to become Misses Doctor."

"I don't want this anymore than you do. I'll think of something, just go with the flow."

Then the carriage pulled off and the soon to be wed Time Lords were paraded around town before the carriage headed up what must be a sacred mountain. Because there were now monks chanting what seemed like a wedding prayer.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I did though, that'd be amazing._

_AN: God this took forever to finish. It was originally absolute trash but I made it better I think, romantic, dramatic with added humour, next part is not even started yet so it might be a while before it's up, but I've got a cold so maybe not, I have a lot of time on my hands, enjoy._

As they reached the pinnacle of the mountain there was the alter where they were supposed to be wed, the Doctor and the Master looked at each other, the Doctor looked at Titorian.

"One moment with my bride here please."

"Of course Doctor."

The Doctor pulled the Master away from the crowd of royal officials.

"I've got a plan Master. We'll go through this as normal, then when I suppose they have vows..."

"I dunno, ask."

"Titorian. Do you have vows in your ceremony?"

"Yes."

"Good. Good."

The two Time Lords looked at each other.

"Alright Master here's the plan, they can't complete the wedding without both of us there, you do a runner alright, take this. This is the key to the TARDIS, she should come to you remotely if you have it, once you're inside bring her here and then I'll run for it and join you. Deal?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor turned to Titorian.

"We're ready."

"Great, if you'll take your places."

They were led to the alter where Titorian took his place behind it, a guard came up to both the Master and the Doctor and put a chain around their ankles which was secured to the rock.

"What are you doing to us?"

"Chaining you, you both look nervous. We don't want you running out on each other now do we?"

"Rassilon forbid." The Master muttered sarcastically.

The Master tugged at the chain, he looked at the Doctor. The Doctor moved forward and hugged him, whispering in his ear.

"It'll be alright, we can always divorce."

"It's not that. If I ever wanted to get married I would have liked a Gallifreyan wedding."

"I know. Me too."

The ceremony started, it wasn't a joining of the minds which the two Time Lords were thankful for, the principle was the same as a human wedding, just promises to one another.

"We are gathered at this sacred pinnacle to witness the joining of these two Gallifreyans, they have chosen to marry in our presence and we are greatly humbled by their choice. May the ceremony commence."

Titorian gestured to a guard, he bowed and brought a book, by the looks of it an ancient and powerful one.

"Will you explain this." The Master asked, and with a hint of command in his voice.

"The bride will be silent."

The Master silenced himself, the Doctor thought this was unusual for the Master and noticed with a nervous mind that the exchange of vows had begun.

They were read in the traditional language and answered in Gallifreyan, they hadn't intended to answer in Gallifreyan, but they both quickly figured out that they were speaking English but the book before them was translating according to their species, now that was a problem, having their responses spoken in their home language made their forced marriage by Gallifreyan law, unbreakable.

Once the Doctor finished his vows they were asked to join, the Doctor turned to Titorian, he just smiled at the Time Lord.

"Can't we just kiss?"

"No."

"Ah, well...umm...we Gallifreyans can't...it's Impossible for us to join in that manner...umm...in public, yeah that's it, we can't, we have to have privacy, but we can use that chalet you let us stay in, you can post guards to make sure we don't leave."

Titorian bowed his head "Very well, but you must join at least one part of you at the altar now, so as you called it you may kiss."

The Master closed his eyes, he'd let the Doctor move forward, he wasn't sure he had it in him to make the first move anyway, he'd just married the Doctor forcibly, sure he'd thought about marrying the Doctor, lots of times in fact but neither of them were chained and it was on his terms, and he certainly wasn't the bride.

The Doctor leant forward and kissed the Master firmly on the lips so everyone could see that he'd done it and not just faked it, he was a little shocked when he heard the Master sigh in what seemed like contentment, he let that go over his head though, when he pulled away after a few seconds their ankles were released.

The newlyweds were taken back down the mountain in the carriage they were taken in, the Doctor noticed that something about the Master seemed different now, he seemed to be dreaming all the way down the mountain, despite the fact he was wide awake.

When they got inside the chalet the two guards were posted outside to make sure they didn't leave, a shield was even raised to make sure they didn't escape through the windows, it also meant that the TARDIS couldn't materialize in here for them to escape either. The Doctor turned to his new 'bride' and sighed.

"These people are perverted aren't they?"

"What'd you mean oh dear husband of mine?"

"Oh sure, blame me."

"I wasn't blaming you, I was stating out titles now, I'm wife and your husband, bloody stupid planet."

"Oh, sorry. I'm sorry I got us into this, I didn't think they'd force us to get married, and what I meant was they wanted us to bodily join."

It took the Master a second to figure it out but when he did his eyes popped from his head and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Were they expecting us to do the deed on the alter?"

"Pretty much."

"Perverts'. Good job you're a quick liar though."

"Hmm...I didn't get us out of doing it though did I?"

"No, but I've got a simple solution to that, this marriage isn't legally binding by Gallifreyan law unless we consummate it."

"Yes Master but an unconsummated Gallifreyan marriage can' be broken."

"I know that. We can stay as we are now, husband and...Wife, but say we do decide to fall in love...like I mean...oh gods I've messed this up now."

"No, go on say it."

The Master sighed.

"Say you and I get to like being married we could consummate it then."

"And how are we going to make them think we've done it?"

"I have an idea but never mind that now, I need your opinion on something."

"Oh, alright then?"

"Now, not to ape typical wife behaviour but...Do you think I look good in this Toga?"

The Doctor chuckled

"Strangely enough you do."

"Good, there's very little I don't look good in."

"Like hoodies."

"I'm not putting a hoodie on for you, not even now since we're married."

The Doctor thudded down on the bed and the Master joined him.

"After this can we go somewhere else?"

"How about Earth?" the Doctor suggested

"No! I am not going to Earth so you can tell your friends that we're married."

"I was talking about ancient Rome, you are dressed for it."

"Oh yeah, well once we get out of here we can go there, I've never been, always meant to though, love Earth."

"You're only saying that because you're with someone who happens to be Caligula's best friend."

"And that. Did he really eat his son?"

"I don't know, it's not something you ask at the dining table is it? Anyway I best keep an eye on you."

"Why? Just because I'm you're other half now doesn't mean I need to be baby sat."

"I know that but I know Caligula, and you might go missing if you know what I mean, missing to his bed chambers."

"Well since we're married now how about we announce ourselves as husbands, just so I don't get carted off."

"Alright, hang on I thought you were the wife."

"I am but I'm not going to call myself that am I? I was being sarcastic."

The Doctor stood up and took his jacket off.

"You're not stripping off are you?"

"No, I'm getting comfortable. You don't have to wear the Toga now though, you can change back into your suit."

"Good, it's a bit drafty."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow and looked down.

"Oh Master that is gross."

"Just because you wear underpants means I have to does it?"

"Just go and change."

The Master left the bedroom and went to the bathroom, peeling the toga off as he went; the Doctor tried not to look but couldn't help himself.

"Enjoying the view are we?"

"Is there any answer I can give that won't result in you being mad at me?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I say yes you'll call me a perv and if I say no you'll say 'why? Am I not attractive?'"

"Oh Doctor...don't be silly."

He came out of the bathroom a few moments later back in his suit but without the jacket or tie, in pretty much the same as the Doctor who was sat on the bed, with his head back, eyes closed, when he sensed the Master's presence he opened his eyes and looked at him.

"You're expecting sex aren't you?" the Master asked his husband.

"Well yeah, it's natural after a wedding, but it's alright...So you said you had a plan to trick them into thinking we'd done it?"

"We don't have to do the plan if you don't want to, we could...you know, do it, if you wanted."

"No, no we'll wait. Cause you know with us, being...what are we? Enemies or ex-enemies?"

"Ex now I suppose."

"Right well with us being ex-enemies we might wanna make sure this marriage is a good thing before we jump into bed."

"Good point. Well then let's get started."

The Doctor was a little confused, the Master raised his hand and then wiggled his index finger, and pushed a vase full of flowers on the floor, smashing it to pieces, the Doctor jumped off of the bed.

"Master, that was probably expensive."

"So? You wanna trick them into thinking we're...doing the deed don't you?"

"Yeah but...Wait a second I don't understand."

The Master sighed, he walked to another vase and pushed that and the table over, smashing the vase and making the table bang against the floor, he then moaned loudly, the Doctor's eyebrows rose.

"Well come on then Doc, smash something."

"Master, I still don't get it."

The Master continued to smash things and moan and the Doctor continued to be confused, that was until the Master started slamming the bed against the wall, the Doctor chuckled.

"Well you could have said so."

Soon enough the pair of them had succeeded in tricking Titorian who was outside listening that they were really doing what they were supposed to be doing, it didn't stop there though because even after their 'first time' they continued to bounce on the bed and smack it into the wall, eventually they tired of it and both fell back onto the bed and panted.

"You know Master, that's knocked more out of me than if we had done it for real."

"I know, we can sleep now though, they've gone and we're done..." the Master reached up and planted a firm kiss on the Doctor's lips, he grinned "G'night."

The Doctor licked his lips and found the taste of the Master's lips still there.

"Yeah night."

The Doctor smiled and sighed dreamily before following his new husband into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

_AN: This is an honourable part, the only one with a name (me making with the random-name-ness.). Written and posted because I promised to post two parts yesterday but my internet went down_

**When in Rome...do what the Roman's do.**

The next morning the Doctor and the Master were finally allowed off of the planet, Titorian was satisfied with what he had heard last night and didn't mind at all that the chalet was totally trashed.

"May you have a very happy Marriage."

They all bowed to each other and before anything else could happen like they had to conceive a child somehow they ran back to the TARDIS, she'd missed them, the both of them surprisingly enough, she was clearly happy to see them, and even happier when the Doctor told her they'd gotten married, the TARDIS loves a good wedding.

The Doctor went to the console and programmed coordinates.

"Where are we going now?" the Master asked.

"Well we've just got married, every married couple need a honeymoon, we're going to Ancient Rome, I did say."

"Oh, do I have to wear the Toga?"

"Nah. Just go as you are, I do."

Now that they were married the Master was allowed to touch the console, he loved it, he hadn't piloted a TARDIS in ages, and to help the Doctor fly them through Time and Space felt right.

Eventually they landed, right in the courtyard, the Doctor threw on his coat and headed out, he was greeted by the Emperor himself.

"Doctor, welcome, it is so good to see you so soon, you've changed your face I see."

"It's nice to see you too, and yes I change my face a lot."

"One day I hope to learn how to do that."

"Ah, my dear old friend, that I cannot share."

"Shame. Oh and who is your friend?"

"This is the Master, he's my..." the Doctor stopped there, he wasn't sure if he should say husband or not.

The Master stepped forward.

"I'm his husband."

"Oh they've married, this is wonderful news, please come, we can celebrate."

They followed him inside the Palace.

"Doctor why don't you take your Time Machine up to your usual Villa, I shall give your husband here a tour of the Palace, that is if you don't mind."

The Master looked at the Doctor and nodded to signal that he'd be okay.

"Sure, just bring him back safely."

"What ever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Caligula."

The Emperor grinned.

"Alright I shall not go against your wishes, but consider yourself lucky you're a friend and a great Astrologer or I should have you executed for being so rude to me."

"I know but you're a friend."

"And lucky you are, come along Master."

The Master went along with the Emperor.

"When you said that he's an astrologer what did you mean?"

"Every time he makes a visit he tells my future, and it comes true, he told me last time that my wife and I would have a son, and then I did, she's gone now though, on an island somewhere."

"Ah I see."

"Enough about me, what about you? How do you know the Doctor?"

"I'm another Time Lord."

"Oh that is brilliant, the Doctor brought a human girl the last time, I didn't care for her much."

"I don't care for many of his human friends myself."

"Splendid. Well Dinner should be ready soon, please, I shall have Slaves dress you."

"The Doctor said I could keep my clothes on."

"Nonsense, your body is perfect for a Toga, absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you."

He leant into the Master's ear.

"Maybe you could give me a private viewing later on."

"Umm...I'll think about it."

Once Caligula had his back turned the Master sighed a breath, he didn't really like this guy, he put him on edge, sure he could take him in a heartbeat but he was a very important person in History, his name is heard of on distant planets, it's not wise for him to be thinking of killing him.

Soon enough the tour was over and the Master was back in a Toga, normally he'd laugh at the Doctor for feeling jealous but unfortunately since the Master agreed to wear a Toga he'd inadvertently become Caligula's escort for the night, and he hoped to Rassilon or however many gods and goddesses the Romans had that the word 'escort' didn't mean everything it says in the dictionary.

So when he walked into the large hall full of the dinner guests and the Doctor was sat near enough down the end and him up the top end on the arm of the Emperor, he could practically feel the waves of jealousy roll off of his husband, those waves occasionally tinted with anger when the man sat next to him whispered to him or touched him, it would appear that he meant a lot to the Doctor, even more so the Doctor meant so much to him, it would appear that being married was beginning to wear down the barriers that housed the feelings he had for the Doctor.

Later that night after dinner was finished with the Doctor left the table without even acknowledging him, even though the Emperor of the Roman Empire was sat next to him he stood up and followed the Doctor up the steps that led to their Villa, he found the Doctor lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I cannot believe you."

"Doctor, it's not like I was going to bed with him."

"Not the point."

"Doctor...look, I know since I've been back things between us have been different and now that we're married I'm honestly having a hard time hiding the feelings I have for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I'm not sure exactly, just that I...I...Look I can't say it but you know what I want to say."

"I know I know, but you flaunting with him isn't a good way to show me is it?"

"I didn't know, he just offered me a Toga and I said alright, I didn't see the harm in it, I didn't know I was going to be his arm candy for the night."

"I warned you about him, you're lucky you love me enough that you followed me, he could have spiked your drink or your food or something, he could have easily asked one of his servants to dope your wine."

The Doctor sat up and looked at the Master who was looking down at the floor.

"Can we leave?"

"You want to leave?"

"Yes."

"Alright. We'll go say bye."

"No, I want to go now."

The Doctor stood up and grabbed his jacket, walking to his husband.

"What's the matter?"

"I want you."

The Doctor leant forward and kissed him, pinning him to the pillar behind him, the Master wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck and buried his fingers in his hair. The Doctor broke the kiss and grinned.

"I suppose I should have really carried my bride over the threshold shouldn't I?"

He picked the Master up the way a man would with a human woman on their wedding day and carried him through the TARDIS doors, he didn't even put him down to dematerialize, he just pushed the lever with his foot and then carried the Master up to his bedroom.

The TARDIS had changed the room, the bed was bigger now, for all intents and purposes the Doctor was going to use it tonight. He put the Master on the bed.

"You want that Toga off?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and altered the settings, he aimed it at the Master and pressed the button, his clothes vanished, leaving him as naked as the day he was loomed, the Doctor threw the screwdriver to his husband, the Master took the hint and returned the favour, disintegrating the Doctor's clothes from his body, he then threw the screwdriver to the floor.

They looked at each other for a moment before the Master pulled the Doctor down on top of him.

"You ready?" the Master asked him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm on top."

"You think so huh?"

The Master flipped them over and grinned.

"Now I'm on top."

And that's how they stayed for the rest of the night, the Master on top.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is property of the BBC, all the stuff you don't recognise is property of my mostly non-existent sanity.**_

_**AN: Feels like I haven't posted forever when it's only been a day and a bit. I'm having a little trouble finding stuff to put in it now, so this part is sapping the last of my reserves, so my gentle readers, if there's anything you'd like to see in it, please say so, it'll give me more clay to add to the vase I'm making.**_

_**AN2: Thinking of making this a non-graphic M-preg but I'm not sure how you feel about that, if I do that would be in a separate series, still rated the same though.**_

The Master awoke the following morning with his neck and shoulders being kissed, a warm body pressed up against his naked back.

"Master..."

"Hmm...what?"

"Where would you like to go today love?"

"Doctor...just because we're married now doesn't mean that you get to treat me like a wife, I'm still a man and don't you forget who the dominant one in this relationship is."

The Doctor sucked at the Master's double pulse, the Master gasped.

"Stop it."

The Doctor pulled off of the Master's skin and sighed.

"Alright, just after last night I would have thought you were up for it."

"Yeah well I would be normally but something doesn't feel right this morning that's all. I don't feel right."

"Maybe we should check you out in the infirmary."

"What for? I'm not ill, just feeling funny is all."

The Doctor leant over the Master and reached on the floor for his sonic screwdriver, once he had in his hand he shone it into the Master's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Checking your responses."

"I said I'm not ill."

"Your reactions are pretty slow..." then taking the part of the real Doctor he took the Master's pulse "That's a little fast."

The Master snatched his wrist.

"I. Am. Fine."

"No. You're. Not."

As the Master opened his mouth presumably to protest again the Doctor put the end of his screwdriver in the Master's mouth, the Master spat it out.

"Hey! Intrusive much."

"Your temperatures high too...come on, you're coming to the infirmary."

"Doctor?"

"Yes love?"

"Are you always this chipper in the morning?"

"Why?"

"Well because if you are then we can do what some of those human married couples do, sleep in separate bedrooms, or we can have two beds in here and sleep separately, I am not a morning person, I had a busy night last night you know."

"Yes I was there."

"Well then clearly I didn't tire you out enough, I shall try harder next time now leave me to go back to sleep, I'm fine."

"Master..."

"I'm fine."

The Doctor got up and put his bathrobe on.

"Fine if you don't want me helping."

"Finally he gets the idea."

The Doctor finishes tying up the robe and heads out of the room to make breakfast, back in the bedroom the Master sighs and tries to settle back into sleep, he tries but fails and starts tossing and turning restlessly, he finally groans and gets out of the bed, he heads for the bathroom, he runs the water in the sink and looks at his reflection in the mirror, he looks close and holds his eye lids open so he can get a clear view of his pupil.

"They are a little slow, bugger, I hate it when he's right, I look a little flushed too."

And apparently the TARDIS agrees with him because the water he's just ran to put over his face isn't warm or hot, it's cold, and he sighs when he feels himself cool off, it's a good sigh, maybe the Doctor was right, of course the Master wouldn't admit it, he turned the tap off and pulled the plug, he went to the shower and turned that on instead, he was already naked so he may as well shower while he was at it.

The Doctor had gotten his breakfast and was in the infirmary now, he still thought there was something wrong with the Master.

"Now where did I put those symptom lists?"

He rummaged around with a piece of toast in his mouth when he made a noise which proclaimed triumph. He held up papers in one hand and his cup of tea in the other, he took them to the library where he sat and read them.

He was half way through a paragraph on an illness called 'anti-body disruption syndrome (AbDS)' he's half way through reading how to cure it when his husband walks in and sits down in a cool plastic chair opposite him.

"Why are you naked?"

The Master panted his response.

"You know I think you might be onto something with my temperature."

"Well I think it might be this."

The Doctor turned the paper around for his husband to read while he finished his toast and tea.

"A cool environment and bed rest." He read as the cure.

"Yeah, we could go to Neptune, freezing there."

"Haven't you got a cool room here?"

"Yeah but it's not as fun."

"Doctor no. I'd rather stay in if I'm ill, I've got stuff to occupy me here, besides if I'm in quarantine because I'm ill then I want you to suffer too, no running off to save people."

The Doctor sighed.

"We don't even know if you even have that yet, it could be the alternative."

The Master moved the top sheet aside and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Galazian Brain Parasites!"

"No, no that got mixed up in there, I meant the next one, sorry."

"Wow you'd make a good real Doctor wouldn't you? You'd give everyone heart attacks."

He read that and looked at the Doctor, he scowled and crumpled that up and threw it in his face.

"No! No way!"

He stormed from the library, the Doctor un-crumpled the paper and read the cure, he sighed when he read the two words that were printed there; Non applicable.

"Great, I hope it's AbDS."

_AN3: Hope you like, if you don't think this should be M-PREG please say because I can then make something up for this mysterious illness that doesn't even have a name yet, thanks muchly._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Christmas is coming, but then again I made that wish last year, never got it so I still don't own.**_

_**AN: The M-PREG can wait, I got a better idea. Came to me when I was in the bath, of all places.**_

The Master couldn't be happier when it turned out to be AbDS, he would have jumped around and screamed his joy but he was too hot for that and was confined to a cold environment, he'd insisted that their bedroom be air conditioned and he'd stay on the TARDIS, but now he's having a second thoughts, he's beginning to wish that he'd picked Neptune because the Doctor's treating him like a child, normally he'd enjoy the attention and at first he did but now it was getting annoying.

"How are you feeling now Master?"

"The same as I was a few minutes ago when you asked me the last time." The Master said rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically.

"I think we need more soup."

"Doctor, I can't take any more soup please. Can't I have something else please and turn the heating up a little; I need to be kept cool not frozen."

"Only a few degrees and I can get you a sandwich if you want."

"A toasted sandwich if you will please."

"Alright, I'll get you that now, anything else?"

"Yeah, a cup of tea and a woman's magazine."

"What do you want one of them for?"

"I like reading the advice columns."

The Doctor nodded and bounded out of the room, the Master sighed, finally some silence. That silence didn't last long though because he could hear the Doctor singing from down the corridor, looking over he saw that he'd left the door open, the Master got out of bed and walked to the door, he put his head around the frame.

"Shut up you tone deaf moron!"

He then slammed the door shut and returned to bed.

Around an hour later the Doctor returned and threw the door open making it slam against the wall; he jolted the Master from his restful sleep.

"Got your things."

The Master opened an eye and looked at his husband and wished he had killed Titorian for making them get married.

"Doctor, I am ill, could you be a little quieter please?"

"Oh alright. Sorry. Say do you fancy going anywhere?"

"No. You can, just so I can get some sleep away from you and your impossibly horrible singing."

The Doctor smiled and sat on the bed with his husband, the Master sat up and picked at his sandwich.

"Doctor I've got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"That's the question really, what is this thing we have?"

"I'm not sure Master."

"It's just that we never got a chance to date or anything like that we were just thrown into a marriage that neither of us really wanted, surely I had thought about it before but it's different, I suppose in a way I feel like I've been taken advantage of."

"You're not the only one. I didn't really want to get married, and neither did you clearly. I think maybe...well getting a divorce is out of the question since there's no divorce in Gallifreyan marriages; I think maybe we shouldn't accept that we're married, just for now."

The Master nodded.

"I think that might be best."

The silence that descended on them was awkward. Eventually the Master cleared his throat.

"I'll...I'll head back to my own room now if it's all the same to you."

The Master got out of bed and took his things with him, he headed to the door.

"Master...?"

"Hmm..." he answered turning the handle.

"Did we just break up?"

The Master's head slumped.

"Just for now, when I agreed to stay here with you I didn't think we'd be forced into a marriage, I was kinda hoping we could take things slow, you know, travel for a while and the date for a while and then decide if we wanted to get married or not, not be forced into marriage when we'd only just grown slightly accustomed to being around each other again."

The Doctor nodded and watched his fellow Time Lord leave the room and head back to his own.

For the next few weeks the TARDIS seemed bigger than usual, the Doctor knew that she'd made the corridors extra long, the kitchen further away, and moved rooms around simply because she guessed that the two Time Lords could do with their own space for a while, she was right. But the Doctor was lonely, if he didn't know from the life signs that the Master was still on board he would have thought he was alone.

One day he decided that being cooped up in the TARDIS for so long was taking its tole on him; he was now starting to break bits and pieces of the TARDIS just so he could repair them and have something to do. He was of course glad to hear from his beloved ship that the Master was well again, but still he didn't show himself, in the end the Doctor decided after nearly three weeks of loneliness he'd go out, but this wasn't no ordinary outing for him, he was going to see his old friends, Martha and Jack, if he was around which he highly doubted, but hell Mickey would do, he just missed having someone to talk to.

The Master lay up in his room reading when he felt the TARDIS jolt, he was about to ask what that was but he just guessed it was the Doctor landing them somewhere, not that he'd leave. He had needed his space and he'd got it, his rooms had gotten bigger and the need to leave his room wasn't even there anymore, the TARDIS gave him whatever he wanted when he asked so there was no need to leave for food, he was just settling back into his book when he heard a voice, down in the console room, one he recognised, oh how could the Doctor be so stupid, if Martha ever found out that the Master was here she'd never leave, out of fear of him killing people, the Doctor especially.

"Bloody hell."

He threw his book down onto the floor and it landed with an unholy bang.

Down in the console room Martha jumped at that noise.

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"That bang."

"Oh, probably just something blowing up, that's been happening a lot lately."

Martha smiled at the Doctor.

"So you're on your own again then?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well I heard on the grape vine so to speak that you fought the Master again."

"Yeah I did, and before you say anything Martha he was different this time. Not like he was when you saw him last, he was ill, dying."

"Normally I'd say 'Aww' but since it's him I feel the need to say 'couldn't happen to a more deserving person.'"

"No Martha you shouldn't say that. You know all that bunkum he gave us about the drums? Well it was all real, I heard it, he wasn't lying and I felt terrible because I didn't believe him, I just threw it over my shoulder and said he was mad, how wrong I was Martha."

"Why? What was wrong with him?"

"The Time Lords did that to him, our own species, I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad I killed them all, how can you do that to someone? Implant something in their mind to drive them insane just to save your own backside."

The Doctor thudded down on the seat; Martha sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"What happened to him?"

"He sacrificed his life to save me."

"He did what?"

"Yeah I was just as shocked as you when it happened."

"I never thought he had it in him to save you."

"Yeah well, he wanted revenge on Rassilon and he was dying anyway so maybe he figured that his last act would be heroic."

Martha sighed.

"Regardless of all this I still don't like him. So why don't you have anyone else around?"

"I just don't. I found it better to knock around on my own, it's alright I suppose but I wish I..."

The Doctor was broken off when Martha kissed him; he pushed her away and jumped off of the seat.

"Martha what are you doing? You're married and I'm sorry to say I'm not interested."

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was Rose would you?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Oh you know what? I made a mistake finding you, I would have thought you'd be over me by now, you're married."

"I know but you're the Doctor."

"So? You're a Doctor but you don't go around getting kissed all the time, just because I'm the Doctor doesn't mean you can kiss me all willy nilly."

"I'm sorry alright. God you said you were alone, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Well it wasn't!"

Martha flinched at the harsh tone the Doctor's voice had adopted.

"What is the matter with you? You never used to be like this."

"Yeah well I'm going through some stuff right now, I don't need you kissing me like I'm some kind of, kissing prostitute, and how do you know I haven't got someone for that kind of thing?"

"Well have you?"

"Not anymore, I did have, then..." he stopped and looked away, he faced the console and pressed buttons that didn't need pressing. "Maybe you should go Martha, I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Martha looked at the Doctor who didn't acknowledge her, she sighed and left the TARDIS, and once she was gone the Doctor set them into the Vortex and headed to his room. He missed the Master so much it felt as if his hearts were tearing, but he knew that the Master was right about them needing their own space right now, if he went to him it'd mess it all up and he couldn't run the risk of that.

_**AN2: Narcissism time, if I'm being honest since I've read this over dozens of times I think it's better than the last one, the last part was a mockery.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Oh alright then, I don't own the Doctor and...Oh come on! I don't own the Master either. Meanies.**_

The Master was beginning to think that this staying away from each other agreement they had going was a bad idea. He missed the Doctor; he was lonely and if he were honest, upset. He had heard the Doctor talking to Martha and he'd seen them kiss, he was furious with her but then again what's new, he felt anger towards the Doctor as well but that quelled when he saw that he didn't respond to it at all, he just pushed her away, after all they were still married just not together.

The Master had noticed something with the TARDIS, when he went for his walks the corridors had gone back to their normal size or sometimes even smaller, just to try and force the two Time Lords to meet, he was adamant about it but they couldn't avoid each other forever could they? It'd be silly.

The Master eventually plucked up his courage and went to seek the Doctor out, he found him in the console room staring mindlessly into the screen.

"Doctor."

The Doctor turned and faced the Master, he smiled.

"I was beginning to think you'd got lost."

"No, I've been around."

"Do you fancy going anywhere?"

"Well I'm hungry; we could go for dinner I suppose."

The Doctor nodded.

"Alright, dinner it is."

He set the coordinates for a planet, he didn't bother with the running social commentary like he usually would, everything between them seemed thicker now and more awkward, once he landed them he looked at the Master and smiled, the Master smiled back and they left the TARDIS.

As soon as they stepped outside the doors they were held at gun point.

"Doctor, is every trip like this with you?"

"Shut up alien!"

The Doctor raised his hands in a calming manner.

"Come on gents, we can talk this out in a calm manner."

The leader of the group nodded to his comrades.

"Arrest them."

The two Time Lords were cuffed and manhandled down into a pit which led into a prison, they were thrown into the same cell together, once they released the Master's wrists from the cuffs he walked to the small bed and sat on it, the Doctor was then released and began rubbing at his wrists, the door slammed shut and locked.

"What did we do?" the Doctor asked nobody in particular.

"Where are we?"

"Not so sure now, I thought we were on Romanuloun Five, but if it is, it's changed since I was last here."

"Yeah, I asked for dinner, and you get me thrown in a cell. Typical."

"Hey, I had all intentions of taking you to dinner, how was I supposed to know this was going to happen."

The Master sighed.

"Yeah right, I bet you planned it."

"No, Master I didn't plan it."

"Something tells me you're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Don't lie to me Doctor, I can tell."

"Oh alright, but you can hardly blame me, I've been cooped up in the TARDIS for three bloody weeks, I've been dying for an adventure and I wanted you to come with me, I didn't think we'd get locked up with no explanation though."

The Master's mouth fell open in shock.

"What is the matter with you? Why can't you ever do something properly?"

"I'm sorry alright, I just wanted to spend time with you, since we've broken up I've been broken, it hurts so bad and doing exactly this takes my pain away, that's why after I did what I did to Gallifrey I went on a bender of doing just this."

"What getting locked up? See this is the exact reason the high elders took your son away from you back when he was alive. They agreed that you'd became a threat to the whole planet you do know that don't you, it's another reason why they exiled you, they sent me after you but I ended up getting dragged into it. Of course when you came back to Gallifrey and found out that they'd taken him and adopted him out to someone else you kidnapped your granddaughter, and this is exactly why you are stupid."

The Doctor never knew that was coming, the Master had never been for digging up past uglies, well he had but never this bad, he'd always limited himself because he knew that the Doctor still hurt inside from it. The Doctor frowned, anger welling up inside him, he strode forward and slapped the Master hard, the Master recoiled from the slap, the Doctor's mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry." He said with his voice barely above a whisper.

"I suppose I deserve that."

"No you don't. I'm sorry, just...that still hurts the high council along with my ex-wife calling me a bad Dad, it still hurts, the memory of it has stayed with me from regeneration to regeneration, and you are right, I am stupid. Not only have I put my own head under the guillotine I've put yours there too, we are the last two Time Lords, if we don't get out of here that's it...the end."

The Doctor sat down next to the Master; the two of them sat there and sighed.

"You know sometimes I wish it would end." The Master said looking down to the floor.

"Does that mean you wish that I hadn't saved your life?"

"No I'm glad you did because it's given us the chance to try and salvage what's left of our old friendship, but there have been times in the past like when I was in my twelfth regeneration and on the brink of death I have said to myself 'what's the point? Just end it, please.' But I never did."

"Yeah well I know you Master you could never take your own life, which is where you and I differ, I could if I wanted to, many times I have tried but I've had companions there to stop me. Like in my fourth regeneration, going up against you, I knew I'd die, the watcher told me, I knew I'd die and I knew it'd be you but I still got all suicidal and went up against you, I put my friends in danger because of that."

The door opening interrupted their in-depth emotional discussion.

"You two, the leader wants to see you."

They looked at each other both thinking the same thing 'here we go again.'


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, the words yes, the random deranged plot line, a little...Dr who? I bloody wish.**_

_**AN: Sorry this took so long to update, I've recently found out I'm expecting a little one so my life's been a little hectic lately. I know this chapter is short but it's kinda helped bring me out of my baby obsession, my dr suggested something to take my mind of my nerves so I headed back here. Anyway hope you enjoy.**_

When the Doctor and the Master had managed to worm their way out of whatever it was they had done on Romanuloun Five they just ran back to the TARDIS, well the Doctor wanted to stay and save a species of animal that were being overly farmed but the Master knocked some sense into him with a smack across the back of the head, okay tell a lie even after that he still wanted to, so the Master took complete charge and dragged his husband by the arm back to the TARDIS ignoring the protests from him, once inside the Doctor refused to move them off the planet, he said he was determined that he'd save them, this was when the Master fell into total shock.

See normally when he went to touch the console he was given a small electric shock, but this time when he declared that he'd get them off the planet even if he got shocked he found that when he went through with his promise that the console responded freely to his commands and he didn't get shocked at all, he was pretty pleased with that, the pleased feeling didn't last long because now it had become a battle of who was a better pilot and who was in better control of the ship, on one side of the console the Master was trying to hang them in the Vortex and on the other the Doctor was trying to land them back on Romanuloun Five.

"Doctor are you stupid? We just escaped there and you want to go and save some stupid species of animal."

"They're not just any animal Master, they're the Blue and Purple spotted Pimpkins."

"I don't care. I am not going back there, I've just spent the best part of two Romanuloun days on that planet stuck in a dark and dank cell while you try and convince them we mean no harm when all I wanted to do was batter them to death with that pissing anti-alien charter of theirs.

The Doctor scowled and then stormed off to his room, the Master grinned and walked back away from the console until the back of his knees hit something, he fell back into it to find an arm chair there, apparently the TARDIS did like him, she confirmed this by providing him with a drink, apparently she found it pleasing to have someone who spoke sense onboard.

The Doctor sat in his bedroom, he was normally the rational one between him and the Master but this time he knew the Master was right, they were the last two Time Lords in existence, sure their marriage was forced and neither of them necessarily wanted it but maybe the Doctor should stop and think for a change, he's not just in charge of his life anymore, he's got the Master to look after too. He lay back on his bed and thought hard about it, maybe he should listen to the Master more often, but he's sure of one thing he didn't like his TARDIS rejecting his controls in favour of someone who once turned her into a paradox machine, he eventually fell asleep.

For the Master however he was still thinking. He hadn't been very easy to get along with and he knew that but that was in his nature, to be stubborn and he didn't think that'd change any time soon and he wasn't sure he wanted it to change, the Doctor hadn't even suggested telling his human friends they were married but then again they hadn't accepted it themselves yet so how would the humans take them seriously, especially the Master.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I wish, I really, really do, the only thing I do own is an extensive collection of old who DVD's.**_

_**AN: Kinda got back into the swing of things now.**_

In a shock to the Master it was the Doctor that came to him first, apparently the Doctor wasn't as stubborn as he gave him credit for.

"Listen Master I'm sorry. You were right, it was a silly thing to want to do, we could have gotten killed."

"I accept that you're sorry but it seems to me Doctor that you have a death wish."

"Maybe I do."

The Doctor leant back against the console and sighed.

"I've been thinking Master, that maybe since we're stuck with this marriage thing we might want to try and make the best of it."

The Master nodded.

"I guess we could but you have to accept the fact that I'm not changing my mind on the no saving planets and species."

"I can't just leave them to die."

"Yeah I know you can't but I'm talking about the ridiculous saving of silly animals. Like those bloody Pimpkins, they're vermin, they don't need to be saved besides they're feeding the planet's population, Gallifrey set in place that non-interference policy for a reason."

"That policy was wrong."

"I'm not getting into that, but if you want this marriage to work there are two things you need to do."

"What are they?" the Doctor asked looking a bit worried.

"Do as I say, no more landing us on planets that you know we're going to get captured on, and when I say I wouldn't mind going out for dinner I don't expect to be locked in a cell."

"Alright and I did say I was sorry for that."

"I know you did but you still did it and it's ridiculous, you almost got us killed because of that. You may have a death wish but I don't, even if I did I'm way better at getting out of it than you are, see I have adopted the kill or be killed attitude, its how I've lasted so long."

"Yeah but I'm not a murderer."

"I know you're not and neither am I have always killed in self defence."

"Master you and I both know that's a load of horse manure."

The Master stood up.

"Are you going to argue with me on that point?"

The Doctor looked at the Master, noticing the challenge in his eyes, a challenge he knew he'd never win, so he sighed and backed down.

"No."

"Good, now I believe you owe me dinner and I don't mean slop in a tin."

"That wasn't slop it was Romanuloun prison food."

"Yes Doctor, otherwise known as slop."

The Doctor faced the console.

"Alright, I'll take you somewhere to make up for it."

"Good, well I'm going to get changed."

Once the Master was gone the Doctor let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He programmed the TARDIS to land on Earth; he'd need to get changed as well before they went anywhere so he decided to just park them on Earth for the time being, once he left the console room the TARDIS doors opened and in walked an unexpected visitor, three unexpected visitors to be exact, one more unexpected than the others.

When the Doctor returned the visitors were in the console room, he nearly dropped dead when he saw her, the woman he'd loved and lost, his Rose, he was in total shock.

"How...I...How are you here?" he eventually asked, when his shock had subsided, terror now setting in.

"Not entirely sure to be honest, something very technical about a pocket of time able to cross a dimensional gap."

"I left you with my clone, where's he?"

"He ran off on me."

Jack and Martha were there too.

"And what are you three doing here?"

"Well we found Rose and she said she wanted to see you."

Martha was clearly still grumpy about what happened last time she saw the Doctor, being rejected like that was never a nice thing, she looked at the Doctor but not in the eye, she couldn't make it that far not without her heart hurting and her stomach twisting in painful knots.

Rose made it ten times worse because when the explanation of how she came to be here had finished she jumped for him, into his arms, forcing him out of shocked reaction to catch her, what he hadn't expected was her to kiss him fully on the lips, he simply thought one simple sentence 'oh not again.' He would have thought more except his thought was broken.

"What in the name of all creation is going on here?"

He dropped Rose and wiped his lips, looking over to where his husband stood, getting caught hugging a woman when you're married to a man wasn't good at the best of times but getting caught kissing her as well, yikes. Of course since Jack and Martha had no idea he was even here Jack drew his gun, the Doctor went to him and snatched the pistol off of him.

"No guns."

"What the hell is that doing here?"

"Jack just stop alright."

The Master looked at the Doctor.

"Well? I'm waiting for an explanation to why the fuck you were just kissing the blonde bimbo."

"Oh so it's alright for you to kiss blonde women?" Jack said pointing fingers.

"Not now it's not no, back then yeah because she was my wife."

"Why not now? I'll have you know Rose and the Doctor were in love."

The Doctor flinched. The Master didn't know about Rose one iota, sure he knew she existed but he never knew they had strong feelings for each other.

"Jack could you please shut up."

"Why?"

The Master was breathing heavily; he looked at his rather embarrassed husband.

"Oh fuck this! If you want him you can have him."

The Doctor pushed Rose away from him as the Master crossed the console room and left.

"Master wait!"

He just made it outside the doors and the Master was gone, he sighed and walked back inside.

"Ah bloody hell!" he shouted, frustrated that this had gone tits up, again, he went to the Master's arm chair only to have it disappear right from under him and land him on the floor, he stood up and looked at Jack.

"Why did you have to open your big mouth?"

"Is it that big of a deal?"

"Yes it bloody well is. Martha you have to accept that I don't like you like that, Jack you have to stop interfering and Rose I am sorry but I'm over you now, it's why I didn't let you stay with me, I left you with my clone for that reason. None of you understand."

"Then explain." Jack said, getting upset that the Doctor had upset both Martha and Rose.

"The Master and I are married, it was forced on us yes but we were trying to make it work, catching me in the arms of somebody else, a woman of all things isn't the best thing for us."

"When were you going to tell us that you and that monster were married?"

"That's my husband you're talking about."

"I don't care what you say, that man held this entire planet hostage and now you've married him, why in the hell did you even marry him?"

The Doctor lost his temper.

"Because I love him!"

It was then that the Doctor stopped, and looked at his friends, he realised that he'd never really got to say that before, he grabbed his coat and put it on.

"I've got to go out and find him."

He left the TARDIS without a word, he now completely got why Titorian had forced them into marriage, he could see what would happen before they knew. He rushed after the Master, instead of relying on technology to find him he used what he knew about the Master, when and if he did find him weather the Master forgave him or not was an entirely different story.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it again?**_

_**AN: This is the climax of this fic, I will do another sequel, maybe this can be a series, no idea. Been a good and long run, but what with the baby and all I now can't stay up all hours of the morning writing slash fic (as much as I love writing slash fic)**_

_**AN2: Any idea's what this series can be called; also a name for the second sequel might be helpful.**_

The Doctor found the Master in the end, he was lying on a grass covered hill, he wasn't sure why he knew he'd be here, he just did, something deep down told him that it was because whenever the boy the Master used to be got upset he'd go out and lay in the red grass of Gallifrey's fields.

"Go away; I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Master I'm sorry."

"I bet you are. Go on, your bimbo will miss you."

The Doctor went to him and stretched himself out beside him.

"Say I have this friend, a friend who means more to me than anything else, so much so that I would give up everything I am just to have the honour of his respect and returned affection. Say I had a friend like that, how would I go about telling him about it?"

The Master looked over to the Doctor, he managed a weak smile.

"Just say whatever's in your hearts."

"Okay I will."

He held the Master's cheek in his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I love you."

The Master smiled and when the Doctor kissed him, he didn't try and force his own control into it, he just let his lips be taken. The Doctor took hold of the Master's hand and brushed the back of his knuckle with his thumb.

"I know we didn't really want to get married but I want to try and make this work. I know you don't like my saving planets or having human friends, and I'm actually kinda beginning to see what you're getting at."

"So you're going to give up your favourite planet and saving people for me?"

"If that's what it takes then yeah. I want this to work, I don't know if you do but I'd like it to work, and I'd like us to do this properly, the whole shebang. Actually stop having a go at each other for a change, and we will make that dinner if it's the last thing I bloody do."

The Master chuckled and looked up at the Doctor.

"So what are you going to do with those friends of yours?"

"Tell them that I've got more important things to do now."

"Now hang on just because we're having some kind of a soppy moment here I don't want you thinking that I'll roll over and take it up the arse from you."

"I never thought that, until you mentioned it."

The Master looked up at him and spotted the grin, out of all the things that pissed him off about the Doctor that grin and those eyes were not something he'd ever tire of.

"Alright well what are you going to do about that woman that was kissing you?"

"I've already told her how I feel for her now that you're all I need. Weather you return that is a different question."

"I do return that, you know how I feel about you, surely I don't have to say it."

"No but I'd like to hear it."

"You will, but not now."

"Alright, I'm not going to pressure you. But I tell you something Master you and I will make this work, I know that now."

"And it took you how long to figure it out?"

"Shush you. So what if I'm a little slower than you are but I get there in the end."

The Master stood up.

"Come on then, we should be getting back, you owe me dinner."

"I know I do. So the moon of Cisar Eight good for you?"

"What's the prison food like there?"

The Doctor chuckled and took the Master's offered hand and pulled him down instead of help himself up, the Master landed on top of him.

"Oops." The Doctor said innocently.

"I'll give you oops in a minute."

The Master ground his hips down into the Doctor's, cause the man beneath him to gasp.

"Why Doctor is that your sonic screwdriver or are you just pleased to see me?"

They remained up on that hill for a while, just wrestling in the grass, they didn't actually have sex because neither of them would do that in public, they remembered what happened when they did that as teenagers, neither of them would ever forget that, getting caught by the Cardinal in the woods of Mount Perdition, they were both traumatised from it.

When they returned to the TARDIS Martha and Rose were gone, Jack however was still there.

"I hope you two are happy?"

The Doctor took the Master's hand and held it tight.

"I am, what about you Master?"

"Me too. Now if you don't mind we have a dinner reservation to attend."

Jack shook his head and left the TARDIS; the Master looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"Aren't you going to miss them?"

"A little but you're all I really need now, and I'm keeping you this time. No getting shot or getting sucked into the Time War with Rassilon, you're mine now and I'm keeping you."

The Doctor bounded over to the console.

"Well my husband, would you care to help me fly?"

The Master went to the console, it was so much easier to fly the TARDIS when they weren't arguing over which levers to use, it was a harmonious flight and what shocked the Master the most was even though he'd let the Doctor navigate he'd landed them in the correct spot and eventually they'd even made the dinner with no incidents, that was after they'd eaten, the Doctor couldn't pay the bill so the pair of them were made to wash dishes in the kitchens.

The Master looked over to the Doctor and shook his head; the Doctor smiled shyly and shrugged.

"What am I going to do with you Doctor?"

"I've been wondering that myself."

They both sighed and went back to washing the dishes with their sleeves rolled up around their elbows.


End file.
